Tengo Miedo de Perderte
by Ann Rosemary Ranger
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy se mudó a Parcel Court, alteró a todo el vecindario. El afable soltero se hizo amigo de todos los niños y hechizó a todas las mujeres. ¡A todas excepto a Hermione Granger! UA.


Disclaimer los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, La warner y a Salamandra, todo lo demas es de mi imaginación.

Es mi primer Dramione.

* * *

1º Prologo

A las 7 de la mañana de lo que prometía ser otro día sofocante, el pequeño centro comercial cercano a la casa de Hermione Granger estaba desierto.

El día anterior las temperaturas habían pasado de los cuarenta grados, las predicciones para ese día auguraban una mayor subida de mercurio. Maryland en julio, musitó ella, mirando a las tiendas cerradas.

La tienda de animales donde Nat su hijo, quiso comprar el pez tropical, seguía teniendo las ventanas tapiadas, pero había indicaciones de que estaba siendo reformada y el letrero de "cese de negocio" había desaparecido.

El exterior estaba recién pintado. ¿Iba a seguir siendo una tienda de animales? se preguntó. ¿Quién podría arriesgarse?

Al lado estaba la peluquería, con el escaparate lleno de fotografías de atractivas modelos. Al pasar hacia la tienda de comestibles, la única abierta a aquellas horas de la mañana, Hermione se pasó la mano por la melena Enmarañada y larga con gesto inconsciente. Lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, pero cuando se lo soltaba, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y se preguntaba si no sería ya hora de cortárselo.

Un cuarto de hora después, Hermione seguía recapacitando sobre lo mismo. Con dos cajas de los cereales favoritos de Nat, volvió caminando a Parcel Court, donde vivía.

Aparte del rítmico taconeo de sus pasos en el cemento, los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio eran el zumbido de de los aparatos aire acondicionado y el canto de las cigarras.

Todavía faltaba un buen rato para las 8 de la mañana, así que no esperaba encontrarse con a nadie. Sin embargo al llegar a la esquina de su casa, vio una figura alta y delgada empujando una cortadora de césped.

Por lo visto el nuevo vecino de la calle era poco convencional. A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido cortar césped a primera hora de la mañana, pero con el calor que hacía, tenía sentido.

Aquella era una buena oportunidad para presentarse, pensó. Parcel Court era una calle habitada principalmente por matrimonio mayores que no se entrometían en la vida de nadie, aunque siempre hay una excepción.

Entre su frenético horario y el calor que mantenía a todo el mundo en sus casas, Hermione no había advertido la presencia de un nuevo vecino hasta hace cuatro días.

Cuando lo vio, tuvo que admitir que no se parecía a ninguno de los hombres de la cuadra, para empezar no le sobraba ni un gramo de de grasa. No parecía casado, pero debía estarlo.

Era alto, tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos casi grises, pensó que no era un hombre nada particular.

En el primer instante que lo vio sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina y decidió evitarlo. Pero era una tontería, se amonesto severamente, uno no se negaba a portarse civilizadamente con un nuevo vecino sólo porque fuera atractivo.

Al acercarse a la esquina, el objeto de su atención alzó la cabeza. Movió la cortadora por última vez y después apoyó las manos en las caderas y esperó.

-hola –dijo

Tenía una voz agradable, bien modulada y rica en matices, pero no tan impresionante, como la de Ron, su marido. Antes de su enfermedad, Ron había sido presentador de noticias en un canal deportivo en Londres.

-Hola- dijo Hermione, y aminoró la marcha.

-Aún no he tenido tiempo de presentarme. Creo que somos vecinos.

-Eso parece- dijo ella, deteniéndose y mirándolo.

-Usted vive en la casa colonial blanca con las contraventanas verdes, ¿verdad?

En silencio, Hermione asintió e hizo un esfuerzo para no estudiarlo con descaro.

-incluso se su nombre, se llama Granger, ¿no? ¿Hermione Granger?

Hermione se le quedó mirando anonadada.

-¿como se ha...?

-soy un ex espía- dijo él, sonriendo

-¿qué?

-era una broma, la mujer que vive allí arriba me lo dijo.

-¿Bernadette?

-Sí esa, y bien informada que esta, en 10 minutos me dio un informe sobre el vecindario tan completo que seguro que James Bond la envidiaría.

-Me lo creo- asintió Hermione.

Bernadette Carstair se pasaba la mitad del tiempo asomada en la ventana del salón de su casa vigilando lo que hacían todos los vecinos, ahora que aquel desconocido había hablado con la cotilla de la vecindad seguro sabía más de ella que la CIA y el FBI juntos.

-Me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione bajo la vista a la enorme mano que tendía y, cambiando el paquete de brazo, le ofreció la suya.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien, pero no me sentiré realmente bienvenido en Parcel Court hasta que no se olvide del "señor" y me llame "Draco".

Con los dedos de Hermione en la mano Draco estudió a la mujer que tenía ante él, le gustó su aspecto desde el primer momento.

Quizá no fuera muy hermosa, pero hacía mucho tiempo que él había dejado de interesarse en mujeres que sólo eran guapas.

Aquella mujer tenía algo más ¿carácter, inteligencia, humor? No estaba seguro, pero tenía algo. Estaba reflejado en su forma de estar, de mover aquel cuerpo esbelto.

Supuso que tendría al menos treinta años, pero no aparentaba más de veinticinco.

Se veía que era elegante, desde sus suaves cejas doradas, la piel clara, nariz respingada, todo en ella era elegante.

Su cabello rizado y de color castaño, le gusto. Aunque ahora lo llevara recogido a Draco no le costaba imaginar que sería realmente espectacular cuando se lo soltara.

Cuando la cotilla de la vecindad le dijo que Hermione Granger era viuda, Sintió pena por la pérdida, pero se alegró de que no perteneciera a ningún hombre.

Hermione Granger había despertado su interés, y quería conocerla mejor.

* * *

¿les gusto? ¿sigo escribiendo? ¿me retiro?

Dejen sus comentarios. mientras más reviews más rapido actualizo.


End file.
